puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Revolution
Twisted Revolution is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean that flies the flag Phantom Fury. Public Statement Its time for a REVOLUTION! You want some...come get some! We are always willing to take Pirates into our ranks to share in plundering the riches of the Cobalt! Yarr! Extended Public Statement This Crew was born out of a love for the game and first and foremost comes fun! Our #1 goal is to have a great time while always remembering that even though we love YPP...it is still a GAME. We will take in new and old players alike and are happy to help if you have questions or want help. We are actively growing, let us know if you would like to help us conquer the Cobalt! CREW COLORS are Red, White & Black! If you are jobbing with our crew, we have a few basic rules: 1. DO NOT BEG! Ever for any reason...we work in this crew, we do not annoy crewmates. 2. Do NOT ask to gun or navigate. The officer(s) in charge will choose gunners, if yer stats are master and above in gunning, then let us know and if we need ye we'll let ye gun (if not please do NOT ask repeatedly). 3. No swearing, spamming, or otherwise being rude. We don't care what ye do on yer own ship, but it's not tolerated on ours. 4. No lazing while aboard our ships, if an officer asks or orders ye to take a station, please do so immediately. 5. NEVER leave a ship in battle and stay on yer station, we depend on each other to do our jobs without being reminded. Leaving during battle hurts the pay of all on board and makes it more difficult for us to win, so any PoE you have earned will be docked. Also, when in battle, do not offer the captain advice and do not ask questions. All Officers will gladly answer any questions when we're not concentrating on trying to win a battle. 6. If you cannot follow rules 1-5 there is a good chance ye will be planked, we are here to have fun and make PoE any disruptions will be dealt with accordingly. If ye would like to sail with us again, be sure to hearty an officer OR if you think this crew is as amazing as we do and ye'd like to join us, ye will be invited AT THE END of the pillage. If ye need to leave before then and want to join, please let an officer know. TEAMING: It is expected that ye team together when sword fighting onboard a ship in battle. When in a Sword Fight make sure ye are teamed in 2s or 3s. If ye don't know how to team it is quite simple. Look at the game box of the opponents and ye will see dots beside some of them. Each dot represents one of yer crew. If you see an opponent with only 1 or 2 dots then ye can click on them to team up. If ye don't know which dot ye are look for, search for the opponents board with the white highlighted border. Never 4 or more on one. If in doubt ask an officer for help on teaming. In Rumble ye team the same way except in groups of 4 and 5. Now lets make some PoE!! History Twisted Revolution was founded on May 6th, 2007 by Leslieann, Vellie, and Meglin. They became renowned on July 21st, 2007, then created the flag Twisted Souls and set off gathering mates, strengthening their skills, and growing to become a close knit family. In March of 2008, the crew left Twisted Souls and joined the flag Twisted to assist them in a few projects and to learn about island ownership and ocean politics from an established flag with more experienced crews. Many mates of the crew assisted Twisted to capture Dendrite in on April 12th. Leslieann took over the duties of governor of Dendrite for several weeks in June of 2008 during the absence of Twisted's royalty. The crew bid farewell to their newly made flag friends in June of '08, revitalized and much smarter for the experience. On July 4th, 2008, with a fresh outlook Leslieann created a new flag, Dawn of the Revolution, which was born specifically on the anniversary of the birth of a well-known republic to signify a new beginning for the crew's future endeavors. The goals are to train pirates to attain their potential and to attract new crews for daring deeds. Crew Shoppes Below are the crew owned stalls. Members are encouraged to take jobs and order from them. }}